Muerte entre lineas
by saotory
Summary: Lilia es una muchacha solitaria que a tenido un pasado muy difícil, vive en una época en la que el matrimonio forzado es valido, pero ella solo quiere morir en paz, su vida a sido bastante dura y solo quiere morir, pero conoce a un interesante muchacho.


Sola… perdida en la obscuridad… sin nadie… solo yo con mi vieja libreta tirada en el suelo… no se escuchaba murmullo alguno… solo el sonido de mi respiración…de repente una luz blanca destello en mis ojos…

-Daniela… Daniela- escuche una voz angelical a lo lejos…

Entreabrí los ojos para poder observar el rostro de la persona o… lo que sea que haya hablado, pero la luz me segó, no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba esa voz que decía…

-Despierta, Daniela despierta… -

¿Quién rayos era? ¿Porque me pedía que despertara? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba pasando?... Desconocía ese lugar por completo era plena obscuridad no había alma alguna en ese lugar, lo único que veía era ese gran resplandor, blanco, parecía flotar en el aire…

-Tu libreta… ¿Dónde está tu libreta?- pregunto esa voz…

No me había percatado de la libreta ya que había puesto mi atención por completo en aquel resplandor, no conteste a su pregunta y, por inercia, comencé a buscar mi libreta en aquel sitio, como no lograba ver nada, comencé a buscarla con el tacto de mis manos las cuales, por cierto, estaba heladas. No lograba encontrarla, mi libreta, oh mi preciosa libreta, aquella en la que había escrito todas esas historias, aquella en la que se escondían los más profundos secretos… Es cierto, ¿por qué me encontraba en ese lugar?, ¿A caso encontraría las respuestas en esa libreta?… pero aun me surgían más dudas… ¿De quién era aquella voz? ¿Por qué me hablaba a mi?, y los mas importante… ¿Cómo sabia de mi libreta? Mi mano sintió algo suave en aquel suelo rocoso, debía ser mi libreta, ¡la había encontrado! Era mi preciosa libreta.

-Adelante… comienza a leer, tal vez descubras el por qué estás aquí-

No preste atención alguna a aquellas palabras, tome mi libreta y la estreche entre mis brazos, no podía estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo, en ella habías escrito cosas que habías visto, escuchado y presenciado. Eran mis historias, mis aventuras, mis tristezas, mis alegrías, y todo lo que había vivido en mi corta vida…

-Vamos… se que quieres leerla, solo ábrela y si no te molesta lee en voz alta, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo-

Esta vez hice caso a esas palabras pero solo porque la curiosidad que sentía era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, abrí la libreta y comencé a leer…

23 de mayo de 1943

Querido diario:

Mi nombre es Daniela Brook. Tengo 16 años de edad. E de confesarte que eres el único en el que puedo confiar, mis padres no me quieren, ellos simplemente pelean, la sirvienta, Carmen, es buena persona de hecho la considero como mi madre ella siempre me cuido… Me han pedido matrimonio… un muchacho llamado William Burton, tiene 20 años, yo no quiero casarme pero mis padres me han obligado a aceptar la sortija de matrimonio…

Me escapare de esta casa… ¡es que no lo soporto más!, esta misma noche me marchare.

24 de mayo de 1943

Querido diario:

Me he escapado, ayer en la noche mientras mis padres dormían, Carmen me ha ayudado, espero este bien.

Camino por las calles desoladas sin rumbo alguno, no me gusta estar así, las calles están muy solas nadie sale, ni un alma. Este es un pueblo pequeño, a las afueras se encuentra un bosque, aun valoro mi vida como para suicidarme pero… ya no tiene sentido si muero o no, he pensado mucho y no me puede pasar nada peor que la muerte, después de todo dicen que el fin de una historia es el comienzo de otra, además no sobreviviré por mucho, sin comida y agua moriré en pocos días… Prefiero morir en lugar tranquilo como ese bosque, pacifico, silencioso, solo el sonido de los arboles que soplan con el viento, los pajarillos cantando y rodeada de paz y quietud… Es todo lo que pido… morir en paz.

25 de mayo de 1943

Querido diario:

E comenzado mi viaje a aquel bosque. También eh preguntado acerca de ello, me han dicho que será un viaje largo, no está nada cerca. No entiendo como termine en esto, como pude terminar así, siempre lo tuve todo, ¡todo!... no logro entenderme, mis padres nunca me prestaron la mas mínima atención, siempre fui una chica solitaria entre la multitud, no me gustaba salir, no tenía amigos, era como una pieza inútil que es desechada por ser inservible. Creo que lo único que me mantenía aquí es que, curiosamente, valoro mi vida… siempre creí que la vida era el regalo más valioso del mundo… que la vida era el mayor tesoro que cada persona posee, pero… ahora, solo desperdicio ese regalo, no puedo aprovecharlo.

E llegado al final del camino, ahora debo partir sin rumbo, a mi suerte, espero que el destino se compadezca de mí y me depare algo mejor.

26 de mayo de 1943

Querido diario:

Tengo mucha hambre, no he comido en 3 días, siento mi garganta reseca, necesito agua, me siento agotada… pero quiero llegar a ese bosque, quiero morir en ese bosque. Este lugar esta desértico. Solo hay plantas secas y arena, tenían razón al decirme que quedaba muy lejos, pero yo sé que puedo llegar, resistiré el tiempo que sea necesario.

28 de mayo de 1943

Querido diario:

E encontrado una pequeña casa en este desértico lugar, parece estar deshabitada. No he encontrado rastro alguno de vida… al menos no humana, hay muchos escarabajos e insectos, pero nada más. No estoy del todo segura pero al parecer alguien había habitado la casa hace poco tiempo, aunque no había rastro alguno de que alguien la estuviera habitando ahora, en fin… le doy gracias a dios, ya que encontré comida y un poco de agua potable. Creeo que viviré un poco más.

30 de mayo de 1943

Querido diario:

Esta casa no está del todo deshabitada. A noche mientras dormía alguien me tomo del brazo y me tapo la boca. Sus brazos se sentían fuertes, yo, en repuesta, comencé a patalear e intentarme zafar pero su postura era demasiado fuerte y precisa. Estaba muy asustada, ¡quería salir corriendo!, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, ¡no quería morir así!, mi vida ya había sido terrible, al menos quería tener una muerte en paz. En cuanto mis lágrimas rosaron sus manos me soltó de repente…

-¿Quién eres tú y porque has entrado a mi casa? – su voz no sonaba atemorizante más bien sonaba dulce y comprensiva. No tenía el valor para verlo a la cara, clave mi mirada en el suelo…

-Yo… yo… no quería… pero…- se me cortó la voz, no podía seguir hablando, comencé a llorar sin control. Sentí unos brazos tibios rodear mis hombros. Yo tenía mis manos plasmadas en mi rostro.

-No llores, solo fue un accidente, pensé que eras… bueno no importa-

Mi curiosidad me gano, quería observar el rostro de quien me había dicho esas palabras y también quería preguntarle qué pensaba que era, levante levemente mi rostro hacia el suyo. ¡No se trataba de alguien mayor, sino de un muchacho de 16 o 17 años!, tenía una tez morena y unos ojos azules, admito que eran bellísimos, era alto y de pelo castaño. Me aleje lo más rápido posible, tope con un pequeño estante, las cosas que se encontraban arriba me cayeron en la cabeza, ente ellas un vaso de agua que había dejado en la mañana, mi pelo negro quedo completamente empapado, la sangre se me subió a la cabeza, ¡qué vergüenza… entrar a su casa sin permiso alguno, soltarme llorando sin motivo razonable y para colmo no quedar bien con él!, en ese momento escuche una risa leve…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto entre su pequeña risa…

No conteste, no salía palabra alguna de mi boca, nuevamente calve mi mirada en el suelo, sentí unos dedos bajo mi barbilla, los cuales, levantaron mi cara suavemente, el se encontraba a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia…

-Te he hecho una pregunta… ¿a caso no piensas hablarme?-

Yo voltee rápidamente a cabeza…

-No te preocupes, no te are nada en lo absoluto, ahora que lo pienso… puedes quedarte el tiempo que consideres necesario, después de todo… solo estoy yo-

¿Cómo un muchacho de tan corta edad podía vivir en un lugar como ese solo?, pude formular una pregunta, la cual, salió con un hilo de voz…

-¿Solo… vives tú?- el me miro sorprendido…

-¡Baya!... por un momento pensé que eras muda- espero unos segundos antes de continuar –Si solo yo… mis padres murieron a mi corta edad de 12 años…-

Esta vez me apresure a hablar…

-Lo siento-

-¿Porque te disculpas?- pregunto mientras observaba la ventana…

-Solo… bueno… lo que pasa es que lamento tener que recordarte esos tristes momentos-

-No tienes porque disculparte, después de todo, no fue tu culpa-

Las palabras se me fueron de la boca… no hable más…

-En fin… puedes quedarte, si eso quieres duerme donde acostumbras yo me tengo que ir-

El avanzo hacia la puerta yo me quede tirada en el suelo…

-¡Espera!- grite…

-¿Qué sucede?- contesto con amabilidad…

-¿Cuál… cuál es tu nombre? –dije con un hilo de voz, el sonrió…

-Mi nombre Joshua, no pregunto el tuyo ya que lo haré en otra ocasión -

Después de eso se marcho, me quede sola me iba a marchar pero… por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de quedarme, así lo hice y hasta hoy no ha regresado.

1 de junio de 1943

Querido diario:

¡Ha vuelto, Joshua ha vuelto!, hoy por la mañana lo he visto. Le he dicho mi plan de ir a aquel bosque y él me ha dicho que me acompañaría, no me cuestiono por absolutamente nada. No le he dicho mi razón de ir, no creo que sea lo apropiado. Se lo diré mientras estemos haya.

Mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí, pero esta vez llevaremos comida y agua, la suficiente como para 2 personas. El solo me acompañara, el será la única persona que presenciara mi muerte, la única persona que recuerde a Daniela Brook.

5 de junio de 1943

Querido diario:

No hemos parado de caminar en toda la semana… por eso no te he escrito… perdóname… en fin… Joshua ha sido muy amable conmigo, siempre intenta complacerme en todo, tiene cierta caballerosidad, la cual, nunca había visto en ningún otro muchacho, más bien, hombre.

Todo va muy bien, todavía nos queda suficiente comida y agua como para 3 días, me pregunto si en eso días habremos llegado ya el bosque, espero que sí. Joshua es como un ángel, a veces pienso que no es de este planeta, es demasiado perfecto, ¡esto está mal!, no debo encariñarme con nadie, o se hará más difícil mi muerte. Debo mantener distancia con él.

10 de junio de 1943

Querido diario:

Se nos acabo la comida hace poco… nos han dicho que no falta mucho, espero así sea. E intentado mantener distancia con Joshua, pero se me ha hecho muy difícil, siempre tengo que buscarlo para algo o el tiene que buscarme a mí. Siendo sincera creo que me he encariñado demasiado con él. Ya no sé si aun quiero morir, ya que si lo hago, significaría despedirme de Joshua y es algo que no quiero hacer, que no puedo hacer.

11 de junio de 1943

Querido diario:

Hemos llegado. No estoy muy contenta. Debo despedirme de él, las lágrimas se me están saliendo en este momento. Esta será la última vez que te escriba, quiero despedirme y agradécete todo, eres el único que tiene todos mis secretos ocultos.

Recuerdo cuando te recogí en aquel parque… caminaba sola pensando en la propuesta de matrimonio, ese fue el primer día que te escribí, el 23 de mayo… ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, fue el día en que pude desahogarme con alguien… más bien con algo.

No puedo creerlo, todo era perfecto, morir, en un lugar pacifico, un lugar que yo elegiría… pero ahora, ¿que pasara con Joshua? ¿Qué pasara conmigo?, dicen que el final de una historia es el comienzo de otra pero… ¿Y si este no es el final de mi historia? ¿Y si este es el comienzo?... ya no se qué pensar, la vida es demasiado confusa y difusa, ¿Qué haré ahora?...

Esto es todo… se acabo… aquí termina mi historia, este es mi final, debo aceptarlo, no hay más que esto. Adiós.

Siempre tuya Daniela Brook.

Eso era todo lo que había escrito, pero… ¿qué había sucedido conmigo?, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar? El relato lo había leído en voz alta como el resplandor blanco me lo había pedido, comencé a pensar muchas cosas… -¡Joshua!- pensé en voz alta…

-¿Que con Joshua?- me interrogo el resplandor…

-¿Donde está Joshua? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Te preocupas mas por ese tal Joshua que por ti ¿no es cierto?- dijo en tono burlón, espero unos segundos antes de continuar –el está bien-

-¿Dónde está?-

-El… no puede verte-

-¡¿Dónde está?- insistí…

-Shhh… no grites, descubrirán que estoy aquí contigo-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los demás-

-¿Quiénes son los demás?-

-Los demás ángeles, nadie puede molestar a los nuevos huéspedes-

-¿Huésped, ángeles, de que hablas, quien eres?-

- Yo soy tu segundo ángel protector, el primero… fallo su misión-

-¿El… primero?-

-¡Hable demás!-

Ese resplandor comenzó a alejarse…

-¡ESPERA!-

No se detuvo y continúo sin detenerse…

-¿Estoy en el cielo? ¿Quien fue mi primer ángel? ¿A caso fue Joshua?-

Al escuchar el nombre de Joshua se detuvo y se dio de reversa, quedo a muy poca distancia de mí…

-¡¿A caso no, lo recuerdas?-

-Ammm… perdona pero no, solo tengo los recuerdos que esta libreta me ha proporcionado-

Se quedo por unos momentos frente a mí, parecía observarme…

-Es necesario que sepas que es lo que Da… digo Joshua ha hecho por ti…-

Entrecerré los ojos y lo observe hasta que comenzó a hablar tenia ansias de saber qué es lo que había ocurrido con Joshua…

-¿Recuerdas hasta el final del relato no es así?-

Asentí con la cabeza…

-Pues bien, después de dejar tu diario en el piso caminaste asía donde se encontraba Joshua…

¨El miraba como el viento soplaba contra los arboles, aspiraba profundo… el también era un ángel, su misión era protegerte y llevarte al lecho de tu muerte sana y salva pero… el… hizo algo que nosotros los ángeles tenemos prohibido, se enamoro de una humana…¨

En ese momento abrí los ojos como platos, ¿se había enamorado de mi?...

¨Tu lo miraste con los ojos llorosos, el te pregunto…

-¿Qué ocurre?- aunque el ya sabía lo que estaba pasando…

-Nada… que tengo que despedirme- dijiste con un hilo de voz…

Joshua se sentía muy presionado, sabía que no tenía que decirte la verdad pero no lo aguanto por mucho más tiempo…

-¡NO LO SOPORTO MAS!-dijo con las manos en la cabeza…

Tú lo miraste confundida y aterrada a la vez…

-Te amo Daniela pero… tu y yo… no…-las lagrimas de Joshua empezaron a salir de os ojos, comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, tu solo lo observabas tus ojos permanecían llorosos pero no corría lagrima alguna por tu mejilla…

-Joshua… y también te amo, pero no entiendo porque no podemos estar juntos-

Dijiste con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas estaban a punto de correr por tus mejillas…

-¡Es que tu no entiendes, yo… soy… soy un ángel, no puedo estar contigo!-

Por fin las lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos…

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- dijiste a fin…

-No- contesto fríamente… -debo irme no puedo seguir aquí, adiós Daniela, despertaras en un buen lugar-¨

¨El se desvaneció… tus lagrimas no dejaron de brotar, te tiraste en el suelo y no te levantaste… Joshua no es el verdadero nombre de la persona que te salvo, el se llama Daniel, el se quedo en el limbo, ni en el cielo ni en el infierno, esa pudiste haber sido tu… ese era tu destino, el haberte enamorado de un ángel es un pecado no tan grave como para irte al infierno pero lo suficiente como para no entrar a el cielo, Joshua intercambio su vida perfecta como ángel por una humana como tú, el te dio sus alas, el te salvo de la desgracia.¨

¡Joshua mi amado Joshua!, que había hecho él para merecer esto, yo soy la que tuvo que haber quedado en el limbo yo soy la que tuvo que haber quedado en la desgracia… como llegue a esto.

Joshua siempre quiso lo mejor para mi, nunca me dejo rechazarlo, y si lo hiciera ahora sé que no lo aria feliz si él hizo esto por mí, si se sacrifico por mí, lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar su regalo de vida, su regalo de un nuevo comienzo.

Muerte entre líneas

Por: Michel Vianey Ramos Olvera


End file.
